Darrius
'|align=center}} There are many in the Realm of Order who would call me a terrorist. But to the true patriots of Seido, I am a hero. -- Mortal Kombat: Deception bio Darrius is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Darrius Darrius is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes, he is a terrorist. Darrius originates from the Realm of Order. Character Story Darrius is a former Seidan guardsman who became disillusioned with Seido's oppressive nature. As a result, he defected, and now leads a resistance movement to overthrow Orderrealm's Senate, taking advantage of the Laws of Order to manipulate residents into participating in his movement. One tactic is to have a Guardsman's family murdered, who will then retaliate and be expelled from the Guard. They are then ripe for induction into the swelling ranks. Others joined him of their own volition, such as the Cleric of Chaos, Havik. He hired Dairou, a fellow Seidan guardsman, to kill Hotaru. It is unknown if Dairou succeeded, though the three returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. More details would be revealed when Darrius' official bio is released by Midway. In Darrius's Armageddon ending, upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to Argus's vault, wherein lay the treasure reserved for Taven and Daegon. The powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the Realm of Order. But since the items were meant only for Argus's lineage to wield, Taven and Daegon have been sent on another quest together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen. Biographies *'Deception:' "I am Darrius. There are many in the Realm of Order who would call me a terrorist. But to the true patriots of Seidan, I am a hero. I fight against the rule of an oppressive regime. I am the leader of the resistance movement. Our numbers are ever-growing. One day I will lead the charge against the establishment. Until then, I wait… and plan… and scheme. One of the best recruitment tools I have discovered is the law itself. If my ranks are in need of a powerful warrior like a Seidan Guardsman, for instance, I will hire and outsider to kill the man’s family in the hope that his rage will lead to a violent altercation with the assassin. Once he is imprisoned for the attack, I free the Seidan Guardsman and easily recruit him to our cause." *'Bio Kard: '"Leader of the Resistance in the Realm of Order, Darrius lives a life in the shadows. His ambition is to overthrow theoppresive regime that strangles freedom. To some he is a hero... but to others he is nothing more than a terrorist." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Apart from his cunning and manipulative skills, Darrius is shown to excel in both strength and speed. Many of his attacks utilize agility that many other characters don't have, and others (particularly his finishers) shows him using surprising strength with his bare hands. His Deception ending depicts him being able to take on and defeat Hotaru on his own, apparently quite easily. Signature moves *'Tricky Blast:' Darrius releases a bluish projectile at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Twisty Kick:' Darrius dashes forward and performs three spin kicks. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chest Cruncher:' Darrius dashes and punches his opponent on his chest. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Target Practice:' Darrius sidesteps and performs a Chest Cruncher move. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Arm Bash:' Darrius rips both his foe's arms off and slaps the foe with his/her own arms two times with the third strike knocking off the head. (MK:D) *'Rearrange:' Darrius makes quick, hasty work of the opponent's body, using his abnormal strength to mix up the opponent's body, resulting in a staggering mismatch of displaced limbs. Before Darrius can continue, he stops and ponders for a bit before kicking the opponent to the ground. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Darrius takes both hands to both sides of his head and promptly crushes it, falling to the floor in a pool of blood. (MK:D) Endings *'Deception: (Non-Canonical)' "The mercenary Dairou had succeeded in stealing the Declaration of Order and was paid many koins for his efforts. After Darrius hid the document, he announced its capture to the world and heralded a new beginning for the realm of Seido. As Darrius had predicted, officials were outraged that the Resistance had stolen the most prized possession of the Seidan government. Hotaru was ordered to lead the charge against them. He underestimated their numbers however, and the Resistance defeated him and his men. The senate would soon be in the hands of the revolutionaries." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to my vault, wherein lay the treasure rightfully due my sons Taven and Daegon. The powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the realm of Order. But the items were meant only for my lineage to wield. I have now sent Taven and Daegon on yet another quest. They must work together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen." Trivia In General: *It is also implied that Darrius was the one who killed Dairou's family, whom was hired by Darrius to kill Hotaru. *Darrius' alternate costume in Deception and Armageddon was based on blaxploitation martial artist star Jim Kelly, in films like Enter the Dragon (1973) and Black Belt Jones (1974). Mortal Kombat Deception: *He and Kobra have the same fighting style except his is called Shinto Ryu and Kobra's is called Shorin Ryu. That fighting style was originally called the Karate and was used by Johnny Cage in Deadly Alliance. *He borrowed the Leopard fighting style that Nitara had in Deadly Alliance. *In the Krypt, an unlockable concept art depicts Darrius as the new leader of the Red Dragon. Mortal Kombat Armageddon: *In early versions, Karate was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *He borrowed the Goju Ryu that Kabal had in Deception. Character Relationships *Once a member of the Seidan guardsman until he became disillusioned with Seidan's oppresive nature. *Hired an assassin to kill Dairou's family. *Darrius's assasssin was killed by Dairou and made Darrius impressed. *Hired Dairou to kill Hotaru. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Seidan Characters